7thfandomcom-20200214-history
Daramunda Munteis
Name Daramunda Munteis Biography Third Age History Ancestry Early life Daramunda Munteis was born in the county of Qiaolalis in a small village of Musil. Early in his life Daramunda knew nothing of equality knowing only discrimination. On his way home from his dojo he was attacked by a couple of class mates whom wanted to remind him how they felt about Blood Elfs. After getting beaten mercilessly he was found my his master in the court yards and was taken in. Daramunda spent more times at his Masters dojo then his own dwelling. He vowed to train harder then any other his Master had ever trained. And he did over the years Daramunda turned his body into a weapon of skill and grace coupled with power and speed every movement elegant and accurate. Years later Daramunda was retuning home from an afternoon of errands’ and his school rival Herudun and some of his ill willed companions corner Daramunda. This encounter was far from a reenactment. Daramunda was able to incapacitate all 4 of them single handedly with only his bokken. Herudun left the school after stealing the masters ceremonial blade Sin Dorimare’s Pledge. At the age of fourteen , Daramunda killed a man for disrespecting his Master. Daramunda learned all he could from his master at the age of 100 and was Titles Daramusashinda adding his masters title to his name as a sign of honor and rank showing he has studied under Musashilus Benke. Still going only as Dara or Munteis his first dual was with his Master. “ I have trained in the way of strategy since my youth, and at the age of 101 fought a dual for the first time. My opponent was Master Musashilus Benke of Qiaolalis Musil, who came from ancient lands of the Keldoriwinds Province. I had since then fought many individuals with several adepts of the sword from school, but have never lost.” Adult hood 30 years later Daramunda left his village fairly young for an Eternal. His family possestions such as furniture, home, weapons, and other records were left to the dojo all he took with him was his Personal Blade from his years of training, his robes and a small back pack. The eternal wars were raging among his home lands so ventured east. Landing on a new continent free of Civil war mostly governed by an imperial power and an alliance among the other ruling parties. He made his way to a small town of Stath’Brad. A small imperial town mostly supported my the local Chantry. Upon arriving Daramunda hear of rumors that the dead walk among the trees west of the town. Daramunda wanting to help the town and test his abilities. Fel Forest of Stath’Brad He and a few wonder’s headed to the tree line a small boy was hoping that along their travels they would find his dog and if they did that they could return him. Entering these woods sent shivers down his spine. The air felt cold here the colors lifeless among this old forest. They found the remains of the boys dog and the bodies of some of the village folk. Though these bodies appeared to be much to old to have recently died. During the examining of the bodies Undead attacked the group of heroes manage to slay them all with the efforts of a Paladin and a Warlock the two Draenei begun to confront each other. Then an all out agrgument between the group ensued the Paladin insisted that the Blight of the woods was forcing the party to attack each other and that they needed to flee the woods. While trying to flee the forest one of the tree attacked them, it un rooted and chased them clumsily slaming into trees in its way. One of the parties members a rouge set the Fel Ent on fire a distraction that lasted long enough for the party to return to the boarded of town. After returning to town Daramunda sought a bath house and refreshed his spirits while the maidens cleaned his robes which had been roughed up. After renewing his moral he went off to the market to fix his weapon and to purchase better gear for his future travels but with out money he was turned down. He was force to seek a less then heroic income. Lucky enough a mill down the road from the shop was indeed looking for talented lumber workers. Not bound by the same nature worshipping pride as other Eternals Daramunda did what he had to supplement his income. Though this new line of work was not with out is pleasures when no one was around Dara practiced his Batto a strike learned many moons ago back in his masters dojo. On one of his Lumber orders he and a fellow Lumber Jack were attacked by neighboring elves. The wood elfs wounded both lumber jacks but were slain by Dara and his coworker. After a weeks worth of milling and the recent attacks Dara decided that this was not the life for him he would not make his master proud by cutting mere tree’s down. Opportunity found its way to Dara. An elven ambassador came to town seeking a truce with the limber company after a less then pleasant meeting with the mill’s owner the amassador was not looking forward to returning with the message. Dara stepped up and offered his feet and blade. The ambassador less then trusting agreed out of pure need. Dara was instructed to return these documents to the Elven city of Riven Fall’s west of the forest. Dara agreed and took off immediately. Letter to Riven Fall’s Travaling along the main road Dara found one of members who went into the forest a month before. This lost primal was without direction but yet content. Dara communicated with the creature and assured it adventrue in trade for company. The creature without agreement followed Dara. Dara and his companion Argonian headed to Riven Fall’s but along the way heard a ruckus in the tree line the Argo ran full speed into the noise Dara followed to assist if need be. Following the Argos wild hunting slither they found the body of a Paladin of the local Chantry near the bottom of a fel flowing river. Paladin out post and push 'Plains of Stath' Brad ' After the fall of the abomination the Paladins instructed Dara to return to town to get reenforcments and inform the Church that an abomination was slain. Taking off with little wate he was able to reach the outer rim of the tree line with in half a day. Taking a moment to admire a glint of hope among all the blight. remembering his holy allys message he continued. traveling east from the trees Dara met up with on of the churches Paladins a huge Dreanei the one who had aided him month or so ago. after agreeing that their missions the same the both head from the Paladins of the front to the town. they stumble among 3 people Golden years Near the End Death How where why who when Appearance Possessions/Equipment Weapon(s) Combat Powers and Abilities Relationship Feat(s) Trivia